Libérée
by Siuan-Amyrlin
Summary: Seule, dans la neige et le froid, elle était libre, enfin.


**Coucou !**

**Et voilà un nouvel OS sur la reine des neiges : j'ai bien vingt ans, mais je crois qu'il faut toujours garder une âme d'enfant, préserver la magie qui survit en nous. Ces mots sont clichés, mais j'y crois. =) J'écris ici sur mon moment préféré dans le film, ce moment où Elsa pousse ce cri de délivrance, où elle accepte enfin d'être la reine des neiges, avec cette chanson qui malmène toujours mon pauvre petit cœur. Chanson qui m'a accompagnée durant toute l'écriture, à la fois en français et anglais. Anaïs et Idina ont toutes les deux des voix merveilleuses, qui correspondent tout à fait au personnage d'Elsa. =D J'ai un peu modifié la scène, ne m'en voulez pas. ;D Et oui, pour ceux qui n'auraient pas compris, j'adore Elsa : c'est le genre de personnage qui vous touche au plus profond de vous-même... =)**

**Avant de vous abandonner, je dédie cet OS à Caro, ma blonde qui partage ma passion pour Disney, à ma deuxième reine des neiges qui se reconnaîtra, à Doudou, qui chante aussi faux que moi et supporte mes comportements hystériques, à Laure, qui traîne son boulet d'amie depuis la sixième, à mon Pingouin, avec qui je peux parler des heures de tout ce qui nous passionne (oui, je vais regarder «Les cinq légendes »). Vous êtes formidables les filles ! =D**

**Enjoy !**

Le vent effleurait les joues d'Elsa, un flocon caressa sa joue, avant de disparaître, emporté par la vent, condamné à mort parmi ses semblables. Elle resserra sa cape autour d'elle, tout en sachant qu'elle n'en avait nul besoin : un réflexe, un geste normal. Elle aimait sentir la douceur du velours sous ses mains. Son regard ne quittait pas le sommet de la montagne qu'elle gravissait depuis des heures, ignorante de la fatigue. Elle devait trouver un abri, un refuge, loin de ce monde qui n'avait jamais voulu d'elle. Loin de ce monde où elle n'avait pas sa place.

Ses pieds chaussés de ballerines s'enfonçaient dans la poudreuse, qui les accueillait comme une amie. La neige était une partie d'elle, une partie qu'elle tentait d'ignorer depuis si longtemps. La magie bouillonnait dans ses veines, envahissait chacun de ses muscles, taraudait son esprit, se démenait comme un animal pris au piège. Elsa l'avait toujours contemplé avec hostilité, lui, le monstre responsable de sa séparation avec Anna. Il avait murmuré sa supplique à son oreille, mais elle y avait été sourde, elle qui, avant ce jour fatidique, avait joué avec lui, l'avait serré dans ses bras, l'avait libéré avec une joie innocente.

Sa sœur l'avait libéré en lui arrachant son gant, en osant éveiller ce cœur qui s'était si longtemps tu, emprisonné dans une gangue de glace. Elle avait failli empaler Anna sur une pique de glace, déstabilisée, ployant sous les crocs de cette peur qui ne l'avait jamais lâchée. Elsa avait fui, elle avait fui Arendelle, elle avait fui ses responsabilités de reine, elle avait désobéi à ses parents, elle avait enfin compris. Une magicienne comme elle ne pouvait vivre parmi les autres humains. Une magicienne comme elle ne pouvait pas réprimer ses pouvoirs. Elsa avait compris qu'elle ne pouvait plus s'empêcher d'être.

Tout le monde savait. Tout le monde avait contemplé cette magie hivernale, tout le monde l'avait regardée comme un _monstre_. Ces regards qu'elle avait toujours redoutés ne lui paraissaient plus si terribles. La jeune femme se sentait libérée de ce lourd secret, d'un fardeau qui avait détruit son enfance, son innocence, sa joie de vivre. Elle ôta son gant, puis le confia au vent et au ciel constellé d'étoiles. Elle le regarda s'envoler, et dit adieu à cette prison de tissu, à cet objet maudit qui avait accompagné ses longues heures de solitude. Elsa sourit, puis détacha sa cape, sans se soucier de sa destination. Le vêtement s'envola en direction d'Arendelle, de ce passé qu'elle quittait sans regrets, de ce passé entaché de souffrance, bougie dont elle soufflait la flamme sans hésitation.

Elle n'était plus la digne reine d'Arendelle, elle confiait son être au froid et à la neige. La jeune femme fit naître quelques flocons de ses mains, qui se matérialisèrent sous la forme de fleurs de cristal. Une part d'elle s'émerveilla face à cette beauté pure et brute. Une beauté qui, hier encore, l'effrayait au plus au point, une beauté qui pouvait tuer. Mais seule, elle ne ferait plus de mal

à personne. Elle se laissa aller à créer des spirales de neige, jouant avec elle comme un peintre s'amusait avec les couleurs. Pluie de paillettes d'un blanc pur. Prise d'une envie, elle donna naissance à un bonhomme de neige, elle fit revivre Olaf. Leur ancien compagnon de jeu, avide d'affection, la poupée éphémère des deux petites princesses insouciantes. De deux fillettes ignorantes des dangers du monde.

_«Je voudrais un bonhomme de neige, chantait Anna dans sa solitude. »_

Son cœur se serra, mais elle ravala ses larmes : ce petit homme serait son dernier souvenir d'Anna, une éternelle déclaration d'amour fraternel. Une manière de ne jamais oublier celle qui avait toujours été tout à ses yeux, celle pour qui elle avait sacrifié son bonheur toutes ces années, celle dont elle avait enduré l'incompréhension et la tristesse sans jamais pouvoir la rassurer.

_«Voilà ton bonhomme de neige, Anna, pensa-t-elle. Il voudrait bien un de tes câlins, mais tu ne viendras jamais. La chaleur n'est pas la bienvenue au milieu du blizzard.» _

Ici, elle pouvait se permettre de chérir Anna sans la blesser, de se souvenir des bons moments sans éclater en sanglots, parce qu'elle avait accepté ce qu'elle était, parce qu'elle se rendait compte que ce pouvoir ne pouvait être contrôlé en le dissimulant. Sa sœur savait. Sa sœur redécouvrait. Elle connaissait Elsa dans son intégralité, et non plus la version tronquée que ses souvenirs altérés lui servaient chaque jour. Le voile s'était levé sur la reine d'Arendelle. Elle ne mentirait plus jamais à personne. Toujours seule, mais libre. Séparée d'Anna, mais délivrée.

La reine avança jusqu'au gouffre noir, puis, prise d'une idée folle, créa un escalier neigeux, avant d'y poser un pied décidé. Le sol se transforma immédiatement en glace, mais elle n'avait plus peur. Elle était chez elle, au milieu de cet hiver déchaîné, au milieu de ce royaume gelé, à la beauté figée. Elsa gravit cet escalier en courant, pressée d'échapper à cette vie oppressante, pressée de se défaire de ce rôle de princesse parfaite, pressée de laisser tomber le masque pour enfin exister. Elle courait, courait sans s'arrêter : l'ancienne Elsa n'osait plus courir, n'osait plus se laisser aller. Seule dans l'hiver, la nouvelle Elsa osait, elle ne se souciait plus de rien, elle était reine. Elle pouvait s'exprimer sans crainte. Des marches de château de conte de fées se dessinaient sous ses pieds, elle accomplissait des miracles, la beauté naissait sous ses pas, sous ses doigts. Unique auteur d'une débauche de sculptures éblouissantes, protégées par l'hiver.

La reine tapa du pied sur le sol, et un flocon de glace naquit. Elsa laissa la magie s'emparer d'elle, oubliant les principes appris de ses parents, oubliant leurs mises en garde, s'abandonnant juste à une sensation délicieuse et grisante. Des piliers transparents s'élevèrent, et elle réprima un rire : c'était merveilleux de pouvoir jouer avec son don, elle redécouvrait cette sensation qui l'avait toujours accompagnée enfant. Le froid l'entourait comme un cocon, embrassait chaque partie de son être, amant immatériel.

Le flocon de cristal prit une teinte rouge, et elle laissa des particules de neige entourer les piliers. Un lustre de cristal, dessiné par cette magie hivernale, se matérialisa, majestueux, prêt à éclairer ce palais de diamant, à illuminer la vie de sa maîtresse solitaire. Le vent se joignait à cette douce mélodie, avide de participer, les flocons dansaient autour d'elle, comme de vieux compagnons enchantés de retrouver une amie perdue. La terre tremblait sous sa puissance, elle se sentait s'élever, elle s'envolait, portée par les fondations de sa renaissance.

Elsa avait l'impression d'être une enfant dessinant la résidence de ses rêves, d'évoluer parmi l'un de ses nombreux songes, de toucher du doigt la féerie des histoires qu'elle écoutait petite. Elle était une fée de l'hiver, un être magique et à part. Comment avait-elle pu croire qu'elle pouvait vivre parmi les gens ordinaires, qui ne pouvaient pas comprendre ce qu'elle était ? La reine ne leur reprochait rien : des années durant, elle avait vécu dans la terreur, paralysée à l'idée que quelqu'un découvre sa « monstruosité ». Elsa avait vécu avec le désir d'être acceptée, un vœu irréalisable. Elle avait prié de nombreuses fois pour se réveiller de ce cauchemar, pour que ce pouvoir maudit disparaisse. Des années durant, elle avait lutté contre ce qu'elle était, persuadée qu'elle devait annihiler cette tempête qui faisait rage en elle, qui ne demandait qu'à exister. Elsa avait tenté d'être une autre personne, en vain.

Elle avait été couronnée reine d'Arendelle, reine d'un monde qui la rejetait depuis sa naissance : elle saisit sa tiare, puis la jeta au sol. Le bijou tomba avec un petit « cling », mais elle l'ignora. Elsa, reine d'Arendelle, s'inclinait devant la reine des neiges. Cette couronne n'avait pas la place sur sa tête, elle seyait mieux à Anna, une princesse sans pouvoirs, une princesse digne de régner sur le royaume. Elle détacha son chignon : une natte gracieuse épousa la courbe gracile de sa nuque. Elsa laissa la magie transformer sa robe, qui prit une teinte bleu glace, s'échancra sur le côté, avant de donner naissance à une tiare transparente, brodée de flocons.

Elle était la reine des neiges, une magicienne vivant au milieu de l'hiver, maîtresse incontestée des glaces. Une reine qui aimait à distance, une reine privée de chaleur humaine, car la neige éphémère détestait le soleil. L'astre ne serait que le témoin impuissant de la délivrance d'une fille du froid. Seuls les souvenirs habiteraient ce palais transparent, retraite d'une jeune femme qui osait enfin faire entendre son cri. Libérée, délivrée. L'air faisait flotter sa voix, la lune et les étoiles silencieuses écoutaient, éternels témoins. La nature s'était figée face à la voix d'une personne qui avait souffert trop longtemps, face à ce déluge d'émotions matérialisé sous forme de cristal gelé.

« Liberté. »

Elle fit rouler les lettres sur sa langue, savoura leur goût de miel. Elle effleura de la main la rambarde du balcon, si semblable à celle du château, où elle aimait contempler les levers du soleil petite, imaginant encore qu'elle pourrait être heureuse dans la normalité, que sa magie n'était qu'un instrument pour ses jeux innocents. Il y avait si longtemps qu'Elsa n'avait pas joué, que les émotions négatives n'envahissaient pas son cœur meurtri, si longtemps qu'un sentiment positif ne l'avait pas réchauffée. Une larme roula sur sa joue. Une larme de joie.

Elle la gela, puis la transforma en milliers de minuscules cristaux de glace. Elle souffla dessus, et suivit du regard cette poussière de lumière emportée par une bourrasque. Peut-être frôlerait-elle la joue d'Anna, peut-être que sa sœur se souviendrait qu'elle l'avait toujours aimée. Heureuse. La reine des neiges avait presque oublié le sens de ce mot, elle le redécouvrait avec un plaisir émerveillé. La reine des neiges recula, puis se retira en son palais. La porte se referma avec un petit « clang ».

_«Adieu, Anna. »_


End file.
